How to be famous
by leenaa
Summary: Imagine being Miley Cyrus' best friend. The parties, the fame, the money, the people... The whole world is yours, what will you do with it? Does not have anything to do with reality. Some niley going on... Rated T for various reasons..
1. tip number 1: Applying Makeup

"What is taking you so long?"

"I doesn't fit right.. I think it's broken.."

"A skirt can't be broken idiot, it's just you've gained weight, again."

She wide openned the door to the bathroom where I was changing at started at me angrily, as I desperately tried to pull that damn skirt up one more time. She stopped, her arms crossed, and frowed at my sight. I looked up at her, noticing she still wasn't dressed. She actually wasn't wearing much more than some panties and a tight black bra.

"Here, let me do this", she groaned and walked up to me, and quckly, in one strong movement, managed to pull the skirt up. Unfortunately, it truly was too tight, and her last move had practically cut any possible breathing in any lungs. I silently damned the man who invented the waistline skirt.

"There, see? Perfect."

She threw me my shirt and then out, walking back to her mirror to finish her makeup. I slowly put on the red cropped shirt and joined her back, deciding I should fix my hair a little.

"Soo.. How are things with Tom?" She asked, applying some foundation on top of her nose, as if her skin weren't flawless enough already. I could tell she didn't ask that because she cared, but rather because she was trying to keep the conversation alive, despite the lack of enthousiasm coming from the both of us.

"I don't know.. I think I'm going to end it." She immediately stopped and glanced at me, then rolled her eyes and continued her previous actions.

"What did he do this time..."

"I think he wants to sleep with me.." She sighed and looked down at me again, taking my hands in her's as if she was going to preach me some important life lesson.

"Listen Mary, you're not actually going to stay a virgin forever you know, so why not let that guy have a shot."

"Listen Miley, I'm not like you to want to loose my virginity to some random looser from a pop band at age 13."

I turned my gaze back to the mirror, as I could feel her glaring at me with an almost scary intensity. She let out a deep breath and got up, walking back to her closet.

"Blue or black?" She asked, holding up two different dresses, apparently deciding to ignore my previous comment.

"I like that blue one better. It makes your butt come out." I stuck my out tongue and winked, as she threw and black dress on the bed and pulled the blue one on her. She clumsly zipped it all the way up her back and gave herself a quick stare in the mirror, smiling in satisfaction.

"Fore once Mary, you are right. It just about totally does." I laughed and rolled my eyes. Our relationship may have seemed tense to anyone who would see us togetehr on a daily basis, but I loved that hoe, and I knew she felt the same way. We had known each other for quite a while now, as we had originally first met in 2008 at some rock concert which I can't even remember the name. We had spent the night haning out and making fun of everyone, and then exanged numbers before leaving, and pretty much just partied all the time together ever since then. I guess she was what you would call a best friend, and sometimes I thought she thought the same of me too, since I was the only person who was truly close to her and that actually cared about her, and that was not just playing in her back and talking to her because of her fame.

"Think you'll win anything?" I asked ordinarily as I lay on her bed, looking up at her with a tiny smile.

"Psh, you're kidding me?" She quickly brushed her hair with her fingertips. "Who could possibly beat me? Even Gomez got nothin' on me ." I sighed; it was true. We were going to the teen choice awards, and there was no living soul in the nominees that would be able to steal an award from her. She would always win everything. She did every year.

"I was just asking." I rolled over to lay on my back, and looked out her window. "It's getting pretty dark, think we should start leaving sometime?" I asked sarcastically, noticing she was still starring at herself in the mirror, trying to fix whatever invisible imperfection she could still see.

"Hold on, there's this hair I can't get out of my forehead." I rolled my eyes and got up, pulling her arm towards the door.

"Miley please! You look perfect already! I swear no girl on that carpet will look more glamorous then you. Now let's go!" I grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her (gently) towards the exit, but she resited and walked back to her closet.

"Lemme get my purse. You go down and get in the car, I'll join you." I sighed but obeyed and left the room, walking down the stairs. Her mom had apperently already left, as I noticed her limo wasn;t in the driveway anymore. I grabbed my own bag and stormed out of the mansion, spotting our own limo parked in front. I walked up to it and openned the door, apologizing to the driver for being late.

"Miley should be here soon too, just give her some time to finish acheiving that look of perfection she craves so much.." I said, using a rather sarcastic tone for the last part of my sentence, as I did not, but not at all, understand why she felt she needed to do all this. She actually drove me crazy as I would daily hear her worry about how fat she thought she had gotten, or how she could see wrinkles appear on her face, or how she had a new zit apearing on her forehead... Damn, that was anything but true. I had never in my life seen any girl look as amazing as her, never. She was that kind of person that when she walked into a room, people would just litterally stop and stare at her, no words comming out of their mouths. She was just simply amazing.

"Here I am!" She shouted, her smile spread wide across her face. "Let's ROCK!" She giggled and got into the car, giving the driver the ok to leave. We buckled up and went on our previous conversation as the car started moving...

**A.N. Haha this is my first post on fanfiction.. EVER. This is epic. I'm planning on turning this into a series... That would be cool huh? You dig this stuff? Please rate&review. 'Cause you know how it feels when you write and no one reviews, like you were talking to a wall. No matter how smart your speech may be, that wall will never give away any opinion about it... Hah that was weird wasn't it? ... Well I hope you enjoyed :D**


	2. tip number 2: Working the camera

The driver pulled up in front of where the red carpet started, and we got off, carefully trying not to fall in our (a little too) high heels. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then left, urging to get to where the photographers were. I smiled as I watched her leave as I made my own way throught the people, until I saw a familiar face.

"Hey babe, over here!" he waved at me in distance.

"Hey Tom." I walked over to him and gave him a tigh hug. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his hands descend to my butt, giving it a slight squeeze. I blushed and pushed him away, a shy smile plastered on my face.

"I missed you." He said, kissing my forehead. I answered him with a nod. It was kind of hard to hear each other, because of all the people around us talking, the photographers shouting and the different channel hosting asking questions to different stars. He looked down at me curiously, before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me back in.

"Missed you too.." I said in his ear, not even convinced of how true these words were. I thought back at what I had previously said to Miley, and realized I truly wasn't convinced of how strong my feelings towards him still were. I looked up at him, who just simply kept his arm around me as he was posing for the flashes of the cameras. I sighed and looked down. I didn't understand why we had to do that. I mean, wasn't it usually the celebrities that had to pose at these kinds of events? The famous ones, the nominees.. Not the random guests that were here because they knew everybody. Well, I'll admit it, I was a little famous myself, as in people knew who I was because of my friendship with Miley, but I don't beleive they really cared that much though.

"I'll leave you for now baby, there's a few people I gotta talk to." I whispered in his ear before quickly pulling away, not allowing him to answer. I carefully once again pushed my way through the bunch of people that were there, not trying to attract any attention towards myself. Looking around, trying to find someone I know whom I could join in an ordinary conversation just to not feel so alone, I spotted Miley talking to Nick Jonas, smiling and laughing enthousiastically. I smiled and rolled my eyes, that girl will never get over him. She quickly noticed me too, and waved for me to come over. I obeyed and joined them in, shaking Nick's hand and looking back at Miley.

"Good to see you again Mary." Nick said, giving me his classing "good guy" smile. I smiled, that guy was such a gentleman.

"Good to see you too." I glanced at him and nodded. "Soo... how's the next album coming?". I did not really care, but I was scared of having an awkward silence created because of my arrival.

"Well I was just telling Miley of how I-" He was immediately interrupted by some (rather scary) woman that pulled him away, desperatly trying to ask him a few question about irrelevant topics. I looked back at Miley and laughed, even though I could easily see the disapointment in her eyes, even through her laugh.

"Stolen from you again huh?" I did regret saying that though, as I saw her lowering her look to the ground, her smile vanishing. I looked at her nervously, but then lifted her chin back up, smiling as best as I could.  
"I'm sorry. I was just trying to make a joke. It was stupid." She looked away and started walking inside the builing. The show was going to start soon, and we had to get our seats.

**A.N. Yes, it is short. Forgive me. I'll try to do longer ones as the serie developps :)**


	3. tip number 3: Partying apropriately

The show had been awesome. Miley, as predicted, had won over 8 surfboards, which basically meant that shewon everything she was nominated for, ..except for best album. That one was won hands down by that new kid, Justin Bieber. She was not happy about those news actually, and I could'nt help but laugh as I saw the expression on her face as they called his name up. Epic, truly epic. But yeah, it was basically just formalities, and now we were on our way to where the real fun was beginning; the after party. They had picked this club, that was rated like one of the best in all LA, and reserved it just for this ocasion.

"You packed to go?" I asked Miley as we were getting back inside the limo.

"I have everything in here.." She grinned micheviously and patted her bag, in which she had hidden three bottles of vodka. You see the thing was that alcohol was obviously going to be forbidden, since minors like ourselves were joining the party, and so it was predictable that they wouln't be selling any either. So we had brought everything we needed along with us. I smiled and rest my head on the back of the seat. A club filled with young, wild celebrities. What could be better?

"I wonder if Nick will want to drink with me.." She said, lost in thought. I sighed and glanced at her.

"You are so unfaithful." I gave her an amused look.

"That is not true. I love Liam, LOVE. L-O-V-E! "... she gave me an evil smile. "But I can't help the fact that Nick is still a little hottie." She raised her brows and giggled. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I didn't care what she could possibly say, that girl was unfaithful.

"Maybe if he gets drunk enought I'll be bale to kidnap kim and bring him back home with me.." She giggled and looked down, her smile apparently never leaving her face.

"In that case I'm not leaving you at all tonight, just to make sure you don't rape any cute teen hearthrobs." She pouted and gave me a puppy dog look. "Bwut Mary, I'm Hworny" she said in a childish voice. I loved that girl, but she was such a hoe.

"Alright that's it. I'm calling Liam this instant." I reached for my bag and started searching for my phone.

"Fine. Do so. I don't care. He'll just think you're some stupid liar. And he'll never ever want to speak to you again." She looked away, trying to fake not being intrested, even though I could tell she would look at me from the corner of her eye, checking if I'd be dialing anything. I giggled and finally found my phone, and quickly enough started dialing a number. She glanced at me nervously, getting ready to jump on me if I would say anything. The phone rang... rang.. and finally someone answered.

"Hello... Oh hey.. Yeah it's me Mary.." I glanced at her, whom was obviously not very confortable in her seat right now. "Listen Nick, I gotta talk to you.." She kept starring at me, confused. He was not who she expected me to call. "You see, Miley here, just said to me she really misses yo-" I was interrupted by her throwing herself on me and then throwing the phone out of my hand. I had though managed to press the speaker button fast enough, and we could now both hear him talk.

"_Miley.. Seriously.. ? Mary you making fun of me?_". She quickly grabbed the phone and pushed me away, as she turned off the speaker option and directed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Nick! I'm sorry, Mary is just bei- ... uhuh.. yeah.. really? Oh that's just- ... yeah... yeah that's fine.. Okay bye." She hung up and handed me back my phone, smiling. I started at her in confusion, as she giggled and looked up at me.

"Guess who's got a date with a Jonas Brother!" I rolled my eyes and laughed, not beleiving my ears.

"You serious?"

"100 percent!" She burst out laughing in victory and let herself fall back down on her seat.

"Miley Cyrus, you are such a whore" I giggled and starred at her, still not beleiving what just happenned.

"Yes well that "whore" is taking you clubbing." It was then that I noticed the car had stopped, and the driver had openned us the door to allow us to get out. Miley left first, as I followed, clumsily getting out.

"Party!" She squealed enthousiastically and clapped her hands. As we made our way inside, a man asked us our names (as though it weren't obvious...) He cheked the list and then directed his hand to two large doors, allowing us inside the prestigious club. As we walked in, I noticed it was pretty dark. There were some colored lights going down to the dance floor, and a few lamps around the tables and the bar. She winked and asked me to follow her, as we went up some stairs to the VIP section of the club. I follwed her to a small balcony a little higher than the dacefloor and the bar, where were disposed some rather comfy looking sofas, tables, and alcohol free drinks. I also noticed Nick Jonas sitting on one of the couches. He waved at us as he saw us coming up the stairs, and Miley waved back, smiling. I sat on a couch, as she sat on the one where her ex was seated. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rest her head on him.

"Glad to see you girls made it early enough." He said, rolling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Well what can we say, we couln't wait to see you" I said sarcastically, blinking a few times. He grinned and then looked down at his ex, who has started to place tiny kisses on his neck. He glanced at me, a little tension in his look. I sighed.

"Okay I get it. Ill just leave you two to your... talking." I sighed again as I got up and went back down the stairs, making my way to the dancefloor. After all, it wasn't like I would have actually done anything intresting if I would have stayed with them. I would have probably just spent the night watching them make out, and occasionally texting a few people. Just then I heard THE most epic club song EVER come up, and then understood it was my time to start dancing. It was almsot like a sign, a message from God, asking me to start dancing right now. So it was obvious I had to obey. And I happily did, walking to the dacefloor, which was starting to get pretty crouded. Dancing for me wasn't very difficult, as I had no problem moving my hips to the rythm, even in those obnoxiously high heels. There was one thing I wasn't capable to do though, and that was dancing alone. And so I looked around and grabbed the first guy I laid my eyes on, as we started dacing to the sweet beat of _El Strip Club. _

**A.N. I just love that song.. haha. R&R please and thank you :) I might post the next chapter tonight.. if not tomorow.**


	4. tip number 4: Knowing the right people

The night was going smoothly so far. I had managed to dance with a total of twelve different guys, (yes I had counted them), and swapped a picture on my cellphone of each one of them, to keep as a souvenir I guess. Miley still hadn't come down since I had left her a few hours ago, and so I figured she was probably half drunk making out with that Jonas Brother. That last thought somehow made me smile. As wrong as I knew that was, I couln't help but feel happy for her. I knew how she felt about him, and it was nice to see them spend some time together, even like this... I was glad she could juggle so easily with her different relationships, she really was a pro. The total opposite of me may I add... I had previously during the night decided I would officially end it with Tom, tonight... if I could find him that was. The club was already very wide and crowded, but on top of that, it had four different levels on which you could party: just the right ammount of stuff to drive any party animal crazy. And as strange as it may have sounded, it was in a way, actually quite private; every person was in their own bubble, partying with the thousands of people that were here, but staying in their own thoughts at the same time...

"Water,... mineral please" I ordered, smiling at how nice and sweet I looked. Oh look at me, little Mary Evans, ordering mineral water from the bar at some hot club. That would have actually ruined my mood in other circumstances, but since I had already emptyed more than half of one of Miley's bottles, I had had my dose of alcohol, and was already starting to feel more than dizzy. I turned around on my stool in order to face the VIP lounge where I had left my best friend, only to notice the two (lovers) were apparently missing. I smiled and turned back towards the bar, as the barman had served me my drink. I looked up at him and shared a smile, and our glances met. He was cute, very cute. He had this light, longish, wavy hair, and those amazing blue eyes. He gave me my smile back and winked, before walking over to a group of girls a little further that were also wishing to order something. I sighed and rest my head on my fist, which was rested on the table. This was going nowhere, I knew it. I didn't know what to do, where to go, who to talk to. I was alone in here, yet I was trying so bad not to look like a loner. I had to get out of here, I had to go outside, get some fresh air, grab a smoke... I looked down as I pronounced the last part of my sentence. I had promised myself so many times I would stop. I had tried so many times to stop. But it was useless. I was addicted as hell, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Fuck.." I silently whispered to myself, as I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the club, directing myself towards the parking. My heels were starting to make me feel pain, and walking was progressively turning into a chore. Yet I needed my smoke, I truly did. And so I ignored the pain and got outside quickly enough. Spotting the first car that came across my glance, I quickly walked over to it and rest my back on one of the side doors. I then pulled up my bag and grabbed my cigarettes and my lighter. I pulled one from the box and lit it up, and then impatiently breathed in through it. I looked up in satisfaction and breathed out, disapointed by my lack of will. I was so sure I would be able to stop a few days ago. I mean I had managed to go through two weeks without a single cigarette. But I guess these things just creep out of nowhere and beg you to grab another one. I sighed. It was hopeless.

"You know that stuff will kill ya someday?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I jumped a little in suprise and then turned around to see Joe, Nick's older brother, walk up to where I was standing. I let out a deep sigh and glared at him.

"You scared the shit out of me damn it!" He didn't answer to that, but instead just grabbed my pack of smokes and pulled one out for himself. I lit it up for him and then pulled back, allow him to get some air.. He glanced at me with a smile and pulled out his own lighter from his pocket, with which he had fun lighthing it up and turning it off many times repetively. I crossed my arms and breathed out, trying to warm myself a little as I was starting to feel a little cold. After all, it was nightime, and even in a place as hot as California, the night was still as cold as hell.

"You seen my brother?" He randomely asked, his eyes apparently concentrating on the lamppost in front of us. I didn't take the effort to answer that though, probably because I didn't pay much attention to his words, or maybe just because I did not want to end up telling him he probably was somehwere sleeping with his ex. After all, what did he care about? I shivered and got up, deciding I should go inside.

"I think imma leave you here if you don't mind." He turned around and nodded, sending me a slight wave. I smiled and directed myself towards the entrance of the club, when I heard him shout something behind my back.

"Oh and by the way, Tom's looking for you. He'se at the VIP section, on the third floor. I thanked him with a grin and flew back inside, anxious to get back to my soon to be ex.

**A.N. I'm getting lazy.. haha. Yet I pledge to make you new chapters as often as possible. It is summer after all isn't it? And what else do I have to do at 1 in the morning x) Ahaha I better get some sleep.. sometime**


	5. tip number 5: Staying out of trouble

I slowly woke up, the sun rays hitting my face, forcing me out of my sleep. I slightly groaned and rolled over to lay on my back, still refusing to open my eyes. My head was aching like crazy, and I had no memory what's so ever of what had happenned last night. I sighed and sat up, slowly opening my eyes, barely enough to see a little bit of what was going on in front of me. I was in a room, a familiar one, I knew it because I recognized the furniture and the walls. It wasn't mine though, and it did take me a while to figure out who's it was. Not long though, and I caught up fast enough on where exactly where I was. Horrified, I looked down to my right, to notice Tom laying besides me, still asleep. I damned Miley for bringing those bottles along and got up, figuring the wise thing to do right now would be to find my clothes, before the guy would wake up. I looked around, scoping the room, but only managed to find my panties thrown on a couch, a little further from the bed. I ran up to get them, pulled them up quickly, then looked through his drawers to find a decent shirt. I had decided I would leave before he could wake up, so that way maybe he would have no idea of what happenned because he had happenned to be as wasted as I was the night before. But of course that was merely wishful thinking... Searching for my bag, I had walked past a mirror, realizing just how scary I looked. My hair was messed up, but when I say messed up I mean MESSED UP. I think it might have even been illegal to look that bad. Plus my makeup had run down my cheeks, basically making me look like an over-enthousiastic racoon. I giggled. I think even Taylor Momsen would have been jelous of how "amazing" I looked. I tried to quickly brush my hair with my fingertips, hoping I could at least make it look a little better, when I heard a fait groan behind me. I immediately stop moving, mortified, as the voice softly spoke.

"Hey there babe, you sure are an early one."

I damned myself for not having moved faster, or for not having followed him to his place, or simply for not have drunk so much. I turned around and looked down at him, a smile as fake as his ex's nose spread across my face, as I quickly tried to figure out some smart words to say to escape the situation.

"Yeah.. I know right.. Well, I uh.. " I scrachted my head and nervously looked around, when a slightly, well.. naughty, evil, yet genius idea came up to my mind. I paused and stared at him, a seductive smile taking voer my lips. "Hey boo" I said in a flirty voice, slowly walking up to him and climbing onto him in the place where he was laying. "I really gotta go now, 'cause my dad is probably freaking out, but I'll call you later okay?" I gave him a soft kiss on the lips, hoping my attempt to sound seductive had worked, before getting up. Unfortunately I wasn't able to go very far, as he had grabbed my arm and had pulled me back to him.

"Who cares? I want you, now." He smiled playfully at me, as I rolled my eyes and pulled back. He wasn't worth it.

"Ugh damn it Tom. I have to leave okay? I told you I'll call you later." He smirked at looked at me as if I were the last idiot on this planet.

"So you're gonna get out of my house like that, in your tight little underwear?" I frowned. I had compleatly forgotten about that detail. And yet I knew I had no time to search for my clothes.

"No.. I'll just wear.. uh.." I looked around, desperatly trying to find something, anythng! "This!" I said, grabbing the first shirt I saw lying on the floor.  
"That's mine." He looked annoyed, and bored by my little game.

"So what? I like it. I'll give it back I promise." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing my bag and storming out of his house, refusing to hear another word coming out of his mouth. I passed the front door and stepped outide, directiong myself to the exit of his propriety, apparently bare footed. I didn't mind much, as my first objective was to find out where and with whom Miley was. I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialed her number, then waited for the answer.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hello?" I finally heard. I sighed in releif, before slightly frowning again. I had realized something was unusual.. maybe even wrong... That didn't sound very much like Miley...

"Helloooo?"I heard the person say again. That truly wasn't my best friend. It was more like the voice of a.. man..?

"Miley?" I asked, eager to find out who was on the other side of the line.

"Nope. She'se asleep right now, but I can take your message if you want." For a reason that was unknown to me, I suddenly felt almost rage rushing through my body. Whoever that guy was, I hoped for him he did not do what I think he did to my best friend. Nobody was allowed to touch her, except for Liam of course... Not that I liked that much more, but I didn't have much choice didn't I? He was her boyfriend after all...

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, apparently having no control over my emotions.

"I could ask you the same question" the other one replied in a voice as calm as ever.

"I asked first."  
"Yes, but you're the one that called. So you should be the one presenting herself first." He seemed amused.

"I'm her best friend you jackass! Now I'll repeat myself, Who. Are. You?"

"who's that?" I heard her ask in the background. I calmed down a little and sighed. At least she was alright.

"MILEY!" I shouted throught the phone. I'm guessing the guy apparently passed the phone to her, because she was the one to reply.

"Hello..?"

"The heck are you doing with some guy at 7 in the moring?" I smiled. What a whore.

"Oh you know, just chilling... playing.. scrabble." I laughed. I knew she had recognised my voice.

"Oh must be fun." I rolled my eyes. "So who you playing with?"

"Oh you know... " she seemed hesitant. "... Nick?"

She had said that last word more like a question than a statement. She was whether not sure, or just effraid of my reaction. For some reason I thought the second option was more likely to be.

"Seriously..?" I was very disappointed in her behavior, but so amused at the same time.  
"Please don't tell Liam. It was nothing... Just some fun.." she said in a pleading and panicked voice. I frowned. "Hey! You said you liked it!" I heard him shout in the background. We both giggled.

"Well I gotta leave you now, kai babe? I better get dressed and go home before anybody notices anything..."

"Bad idea. Miley Nick's house is circled by paparazzi, if they just see you leaving his house at 7 in the morning wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday people will have doubts.."  
"I don't care what people think" She said amused, in an almost proud tone.I sighed.

"Liam will have doubts. " I said in a last effort to convince her to think of a wiser decision. She remained silent.

"Well look, let me join you guys up, I'll think of something." I finally said in a sigh. Did she really have to sleep with him?

"Okay!" She said happily. "Well I gotta hang up now okay?" I frowned. She did not take this seriously at all.

**A.N. New chapter. YAY! You happy right? cause you like, read my story, right? AHahaa.. such a low confidence... HEY I WANT REVIEWS :( Or else how could I know if I should go on writing or not? (Not that I won't, I do enjoy writing... It allows one to escape from reality from time to time...). Oh well, you know the usual, please R&R :D**


End file.
